We are studying the structural basis of the spectrin a- subunit in forming "head -to-head" association with the b-subunit. We use cDNA and PCR methods to express specific a-spectrin segments with the N-terminus sequence in E. coli, followed by purification for functional and structural studies. These recombinant spectrin peptides are analyzed by mass spectrometry.